


Better than expected

by OKami_hu, oksammich



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oksammich/pseuds/oksammich
Summary: After helping Razer out once, Aya is ready and eager to continue - with some special upgrades to heighten the experience. (Sequel to 'Better Than A Cup Of Milk')





	Better than expected

**Author's Note:**

> Actual link to the prequel's [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11992842)

Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog departed approximately half an hour prior to her internally-suggested time of action. They would be away for an estimated five to six hours, performing "reconnaissance" at a tavern full of veterans and supporters of the Green Lantern cause. Likelihood of interruption: less than 5%. She was programmed to like those odds.

Red Lantern Razer was in the control room, ever vigilant, yet unaware of the movement behind him. Her research indicated that the most appropriate way to earn his physical attention was to be direct. Estimating his most likely response to be a right back spinning elbow, she took her place behind his left side, out of his peripheral vision, and calmly reached over to lay her hand across his groin.

Sometimes she was proven wrong though.

Razer jumped with an undignified squeak and turned to glare at her. "Aya, for the love of all the lanterns out there, don't do this!" His cheeks were tainted with some pink.

"You enjoyed our previous encounter," she pointed out, "Since then, you have not approached me for any further favors. I wished to repeat our previous activities, and because you have not attempted sexual contact, I assumed it would be best for me to express my interest."

It was a thorough explanation. That said, she slid into his lap and pushed both arms around his neck.

"You could have just said so...!" he bristled but his hands immediately went to rest on Aya's pelvic plate. His blush also deepened. "I had no idea that you... wanted to do it again. I'm quite fine, you should know that because you keep occupying my bed."

"With your permission," she pointed out, with her small fingers locating pressure points on his neck and kneading them with careful application of the synthetic digits. "I was concerned that your refractory period prevented you from utilizing my mouth or hands. The days we have spent apart should have provided ample time for your recovery, therefore I am now making my intentions clear."

She tilted her head toward the right, in what she gathered was a ‘cute’ gesture. "If you are interested, I have made some upgrades to my physical form. Should you press your thumbs down, I will be ‘naked’ below the waist."

"Wait, wait." Razer held both his hands up partly to stress his words and partly to prevent himself from checking out those upgrades. 

"Aya, I'm _fine_. It has nothing to do with recovery or anything... I don't want you to give yourself to me just to make me feel better! I can manage. Love- I mean- making love is..." he was looking for the right words. "It's something both parties should want."

Aya sat back as he seemed to desire, with her back straight and chin tipped up, hands resting in her lap. "I do not understand. I desire to perform sexual activities with you." Then the rest of his meaning caught up, suggesting something that her processors had not anticipated. "You do not want to copulate with me," she concluded, and despite her robotic voice, she somehow managed to sound... hurt? Disappointed, perhaps?

"It's not like th-" he protested, though he bit off the end of the sentence and his face flustered even further. "I just don't want you to have any regrets- Wait, this doesn't make any sense." Razer pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to make heads and tails of the situation. 

"So you really want to- make love to me? Simply because you'd like it, and not because you think I'd sleep better to be calmer or anything? And please, _please_ stop using the word ‘copulate’. It makes my back crawl." With a sigh, he placed his hands back on her hips. "For an AI, you're quite a demanding little thing, have anybody told you that...?"

His hands were on her hips again, near her self-made upgrades, and it made her arch her back to show off her upper ‘assets’. "Very well. Which word would you prefer?" She briefly scanned her memory banks for the proper synonym. "I have no opposition to the word fuck, if that is any comfort."

She leaned in to capture his mouth again, and without waiting for him to slip his tongue into her mouth, flicked a low-grade current over his lower lip.

Finally she earned the desired reaction. Razer’s lips parted and he responded in kind, closing his eyes and pulling her even closer, to press their armored chests together. Despite his warring feelings, the urge to deny any sort of comfort from himself as a way to atone for his sins, he had to admit that Aya’s persistent advances were hard to oppose. And she felt so right beneath his hands even though she was artificial. 

Stopping momentarily for a breath, Razer slipped his hands down and found the right points with his thumb. He doubted he’ll see anything interesting but he pressed down while curiously nibbling on Aya’s graceful neck. Was she able to feel that? Was she even able to feel any sort of tactile contact?

She tilted her head to allow him further access. The neck was a common erogenous zone, so she was rather pleased to find that he was interested in providing good feelings to her too. While she could not 'feel' as organic life forms felt, she did experience electrical impulses that were pleasant to her central processor--so in a way, she did indeed feel what he was doing.

The metal plating on her hips clicked apart, spreading open at the pair of hinges that she'd installed just over her thighs. Aya stood up briefly, with her legs partially spread over his thighs, and stepped out of the panty-like clothing. There, between her thighs, was a recently-installed vagina; it was bare, as she could not decide upon an appropriate hair color (and because hair would get stuck when she closed her clothing again), but its function was clear. She had chosen a human model with small, young-looking labia minora and even a clit (whose function she had yet to program). "Is this to your liking, Red Lantern Razer?"

Razer was staring and he knew that. His vitals spiked and though the rather tight suit revealed no reaction, there was definitely some - Aya's sensors were hard to fool.

"I was... not prepared for that," he stated, eyes glued to the sight. It looked so real...! "T-that's a rather... nice detail to your form. But why did you- Wait, no, let me guess. It actually works, right? Knowing you, it does. I have no idea how, but you managed it." He was stunned. And sort of aroused. And very, very deep inside, even a teensy bit touched by her eagerness to please him.

"It is fully functional, however, I have not yet experimented with its capabilities." She settled down in his lap and leaned back just slightly, using her fingers to spread the soft synthetic folds. The flesh inside was rosy pink and even softer, structured just like a real vagina. "In a sense, I am giving my virginity to you. If you would like to accept it, I would be most honored."

Razer's face started to match his armor nicely, concerning the color. "Thanks for the heads-up, I totally needed to be reminded of that." It wasn't that hard to suspect that he was using 'sarcasm'. "I shouldn't even consider it, but-" He peered at Aya suspiciously. "You CAN'T make any offspring, right? After all that I've seen, I have to ask that, no matter how unlikely it is. I have witnessed enough miracles."

She gave him a look that could only be described as impatient. She had anticipated that he would be more eager to explore her new functions, yet he appeared hesitant. Perhaps he was uncertain as to what he should do. "Negative. I intended these upgrades for mutual pleasure only," she explained as she sank her forefinger inside of herself, gesturing to what she wanted him to do.

He gently stilled her hand. "I may be a Red Lantern, but I'm also a son of Volkreg." He stood and gathered her into his arms to walk off to his room.

Depositing Aya on the bed, Razer dismissed his armor and began to undress. "I told you that intimacy was only encouraged among my people when one was in a committed relationship. Do not dismiss our practices." He dropped his tunic and ran his fingers through his hair with a small smile. "It's like my clan markings. You were just a little too hasty to dismiss them as scars."

His pants fell too, and Razer kneeled on the bed to face Aya, thighs slightly apart. His penis was already peeking out from its protective sheath not entirely unlike of Earth's canine species.

"My people first got engaged and remained that for a while to get to know each other well. During that period, couples were not expected to have children, but there were still a lot of things they could do. Only after the wedding could two people become one," he explained. 

As he undressed, so did she. The metal plating over her chest fell open just like that over her hips, baring a pair of modest breasts tipped with darker green nipples. They hardened not because of the change in temperature, but because she willed it to be so.

Her eyes rested on his penis, openly assessing its appearance, and did not move from that spot as he explained his people's way of life. "I am not a part of your clan," she said slowly. Perhaps he would not make love to her as she wished. "And we are not married. I would like to become one with you, son of Volkreg, but according to my sources, I am not a suitable mate."

She looked up at him, managing a small frown. "So.. we will not make love?"

"Well, you can't make offspring," Razer grinned. He pulled her hand to his lap and as her fingers moved, he reacted to the touch, his penis swelling, pulsing lightly against her palm.

"You might not be my kinsman, neither a- suitable mate, but you are- a great many things. Pretty. Caring. Brave..." He shifted a bit. "I... I like you. You are willing to do a lot for me, so I suppose I can get around traditions for your sake." He leaned closer and slowly kissed her, curling an arm around her waist and lightly tracing her breast with his free hand.

"I'll make love to you," he whispered against her lips. "And if you're up to it sometime later, I can show you what else lovers can do to each other."

The electrical impulses were an unintended yet quite welcome side effect of her human form, making the currents underneath synthetic skin vibrate wherever he touched. She hoped that he experienced something similar, because the output was quite pleasant. "I look forward to your teachings," she replied quite honestly, as she slipped her arms around his neck and laid back, using her weight to pull him with her.

Now that she had him like this, she didn't want to let him go. The AI slipped her legs around his waist and hugged him close, feeling his pointed cock slick against the inside of her thigh. "Please take me, Razer. I am eager to see what you can accomplish inside of me."

“No need to rush. Let me check if you got the specifics right… I doubt I could hurt you but I think you could hurt me, unintentionally of course.” Razer suspected she calculated everything right, but better to be safe than sorry. He pried off the legs from his waist and slowly slipped a finger inside her to test the depth. She was probably dry but lubrication wasn’t going to be the problem, not with a physiology like his. He was dripping already.

It was unlikely that either of them could be damaged, but she was glad to humor him. She had given herself a depth of five inches, with one and a half inches in width; she would, of course, stretch around him, but chose to stay on the smaller size as to better please him. Her insides were made of a silicone alloy, which she picked due to both its firmness and closest structure to the female mucous membranes. She was indeed dry and tight, but wrapped easily around that digit. 

"Is everything to your liking? There was not much research to go on for producing a functional vagina, however, the humans were able to create a static model upon which I based this design."

"Hal Jordan's people do sound astounding. But I like what I have right here a lot more." He caught the tip of his erection in his palm to gather some liquid and he began to lubricate the tight channel. When he deemed it enough, he guided the tip to her entrance and slowly pressed in. She could see the creasing of his brow, his tightening jaws; his eyes were squeezed shut and when he finally hit the bottom, he drew in a shuddering breath.

"Oh you blessed lights... Y-you feel so good, Aya."

The penetration had an unanticipated secondary effect, as the friction was welcomed quite eagerly by her physical body. The warmth was absorbed as energy, which channeled directly to her processors and shot throughout her body in a most pleasant sensation.

The AI actually looked surprised. She found herself wanting more of this strange energy exchange, but waited for him to get his bearings. For the time being, she traced the creases in his face and willed herself to ripple around him. "I underestimated your length and girth," she admitted, "You are stretching me, Red Lantern Razer."

He gave a breathless chuckle, cracking an eye open. "My my, and here I thought you were a perfectionist! And you had the chance to inspect the genuine original before...!" he teased. His thumb swept over Aya's lips and he leaned closer to breathe a kiss on them.

"They say untouched girls are tight. We might have to settle for better lubrication next time, but right now, I'm willing to endure some soreness. I have- never felt anything like this before." His thumb wandered to her cheek. "Do you feel anything when I touch you...?"

She mimicked his expression, lips curving into a smile of her own. The fact that he remained relaxed while in a state of arousal was a success, as she had researched that first-time copulation was often quite awkward for both parties involved. He, however, seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I am experiencing a sensation of fullness, which is rather satisfactory. Your movements produce a far different sensation, one I find to be more agreeable." She arched her hips, bearing down on him, then slowly pulled them back. The drag inside produced that same satisfying burst of energy, like she was being charged during a power surge. Her eyes flickered bright for the duration of the movement. "It feels good."

The movement made him shudder. "I meant your skin, but I shall make you feel even better them, right now." He shifted his hips, slowly pulling out of her a little then he thrust back. He tensed up again, blue eyes almost glowing.

"Aya...!" he breathed and licked his lips. After shifting into a more stable position, Razer took a deep breath and began thrusting in earnest, stabbing her again and again.

She was able to prepare herself for the second thrust, but when Razer suddenly moved faster, she could do nothing else but try to hold on. Aya held fast to his neck and locked her legs around him; the friction was warming her up from the inside out, sending energy through her core. Her eyes flickered at first, then the flickering lasted longer; her head tipped back as that light poured through her oculars, proving that she too, was overwhelmed by this activity.

She was supposed to encourage him, as communication was essential during copulation, but she could not get her vocal components to work. Her mouth was hanging open, eyes unfocused--nothing was responding but her synthetic vagina, which clenched tighter and tighter.

Razer wasn't able to stop. The sensations overwhelmed him. Was this really supposed to be this good? Glorious heavens, he was drowning in the heat...! The pleasure ripped strained grunts from him and with his clenched teeth and frantic movements, he looked like a beast in heat.

"Can't hold out... much longer...!" He groaned. She was so tight, probably too tight; he just hoped the red ring could deal with this type of damage as well... He threw his head back and snarled, diving deeply into her, then suddenly, everything stopped. Razer went still, eyes wide open but blind to almost anything and the orgasm broke free with a short yell. His hips quivered as he emptied his seed into the small body beneath him. Only once the flow ebbed away was he able to release the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Her CPU was working too fast for her to comprehend, bypassing vocal, auditory, and visual functions, while intensifying tactile senses. The friction provided a continuous flood of energy that would've left her doll-like if not for her desperate grip on his shoulders. Yet still, he went faster.

It must've caused an error within her processing, as her vocal component suddenly kicked on. A sound slid from her throat, a low, purr-like humming that grew ever louder, until---

The moving slowed. Belatedly, her tactile functions informed her that there was a liquid-like substance inside, but that was a secondary, even tertiary concern. For the moment, Aya was debating whether to initiate ocular functions again.

This must've been an orgasm. Her eyes were still glowing bright, limbs twitching with excess energy, but now, they fell limp to the bed, trembling while her internal processors attempted to find a use for all of this kinetic power.

Razer was panting heavily until his brain reset itself; then he practically curled up around Aya, wrapping his long limbs around her. He buried his face between her breasts and all but _purred_ , the sound just a little raspy and very content.

"Are you alright?" he inquired quietly. His erection was fading though it hadn't yet left her vagina. It was still leaking. The bed under them was probably a mess but Razer nonchalantly ignored it. He was feeling too good. So warm and secure like he hasn't been for a long time.

It took a moment for intelligible language to reassert itself as a primary function. Sure, she'd made noises, but those weren't intended for communication.

Her arms finally stopped trembling long enough for her to slide them around his back. Inside, she was still vibrating quite intensely, though her vagina was gentle as it squeezed more of the semen from his body. "I believe it would be in our best interest to repeat this exchange as often as possible."

Razer let out a breathless chuckle. "I've created a monster."

EnD


End file.
